


Ледяная Лошадь

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Мои Муми-тролли [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение сказки Туве Янссон "Волшебная зима"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ледяная Лошадь

      — 1 —  
  
В купальне шумел огонь в печурке, на столе стояла миска с картофелем и кружки с яблочным сидром. Всего лишь одна свечка выхватывала из темноты то лапы, поочерёдно тянущиеся за клубнями, то чей-нибудь навострённый нос.  
  
— И тогда большой чёрный дракон выдохнул струю огня на ближайшую лодку хатифнаттов, — зловещим голосом продолжал страшный рассказ Снусмумрик. — Другие лодки стали подплывать к нему с боков и бить электричеством. Дракон почувствовал боль, потому рассвирепел, заметался и стал лупить лапами по воде, топя нападавших. С тех пор хатифнатты, плывя на своих лодках, огибают это место стороной.   
  
— Почему? — дрожащим голосом спросила Фрёкен Снорк, проглотив кусочек картофелины и икнув.   
  
— Они боятся призраков своих товарищей.  
  
— Чего их бояться? — фыркнул Снифф. — Хатифнатты и так как призраки. Это совсем нестрашная история. Только девчонки испугались.   
  
Фрёкен Снорк честно призналась, что испугалась, а Крошка Мю и Туу-Тикки обиделись.   
  
— Мы испугались не потому, что девчонки, а потому что история страшная и интересная, — заявила Крошка Мю. — А вот ты рассказывать истории не умеешь и завидуешь Снусмумрику.   
  
— А вот и умею!  
  
— А вот и не умеешь!  
  
— Не надо ссориться, — примирительно сказал Снусмумрик. — Пусть Снифф расскажет свою историю, мы ведь для этого здесь и собрались.   
  
— Ладно уж, — важно промолвил Снифф, лихорадочно соображая, чего бы такого рассказать, но все истории, которые он помнил, уже кто-то рассказывал до него. — Далеко-далеко, за высокими горами, — начал он, завывая для пущего эффекта, — за дремучими лесами...  
  
Туу-тикки фыркнула, и тут Сниффа осенило.  
  
— Живёт Ледяная Дева.   
  
Про Ледяную Деву он слышал от Муми-тролля. И про неё, и про Бельчонка, и про Лошадь, которую слепила Туу-Тикки.   
  
— Она живёт в огромном дворце, украшенном ледяными алмазами, которые сверкают, как... как алмазы. Вот.  
  
— Кто о чём, а Снифф о блестючках, — презрительно промолвила Крошка Мю.   
  
— Я тоже люблю блестючки, — заступилась Фрёкен Снорк, — продолжай, Сниффи.  
  
— Алмазы у Ледяной Девы, конечно, ненастоящие, но там, где всегда холодно, они не тают. Ледяная Дева их очень любит, ходит по дворцу и любуется. Но вот однажды случилось ужасное...  
  
Снифф выдержал паузу и глотнул сидра. Он утёр лапкой усы, совсем как большой, и стал рассказывать дальше.   
  
— Откуда-то издалека прискакала Ледяная лошадь.  
  
— С Бельчонком? — испугался Муми-Тролль.  
  
— Нет, Бельчонка она уронила где-то по дороге, потому он и ожил, когда пришла весна. Если бы Бельчонок очутился во дворце Ледяной Девы, он бы никогда не вернулся.   
  
— И что было дальше? — спросила Фрёкен Снорк.  
  
— Лошадь ворвалась во Дворец и стала бить копытами по льду. От её топота и грохота алмазы падали и разбивались. Ледяная Дева пыталась дохнуть на Лошадь и заморозить её, но как её заморозишь, когда она и так ледяная?  
  
— В самом деле, — согласился Снусмумрик и запыхтел трубкой.  
  
— И тогда Ледяная Дева вспомнила, что умеет колдовать, и она произнесла страшное заклинание. Она не просто выгнала Лошадь из своего дворца, но велела ей возвращаться туда, откуда та пришла. В общем, лошадь получилась проклятая.   
  
— А как это? — не поняла Крошка Мю.  
  
— Она стала злой, на всех обиделась и решила отомстить.   
  
— Кому?! — разом воскликнули Фрёкен Снорк и Муми-Тролль.  
  
— Тому, кто её слепил, конечно, — Снифф наслаждался произведённым впечатлением. — Лошадь ведь не просила, чтобы её лепили, и не просила, чтобы её отправляли к Ледяной Деве.   
  
— Если бы Лошадь не ускакала прочь, она бы растаяла весной,— сказала Туу-Тикки. — Она сама так решила.   
  
— А Лошадь не понимает, она же проклята.   
  
— Кажется, пора идти спать, — сказал Снусмумрик, — уже совсем поздно, сидр мы выпили и картофель съели.   
  
— А Лошадь ведь не вернётся зимой, правда? — захныкала Фрёкен Снорк. — Мне жалко Туу-Тикки.  
  
— Конечно, она не вернётся, это же просто история, — Туу-Тикки пожала плечами. — Но вообще ты неплохо сочинил, Снифф. Когда я лепила Лошадь, я не подумала, что она станет делать дальше.   
  
— Снусмумрик тоже рассказывал про Волшебника, а потом оказалось, что он существует. И Лошадь тоже существует, — насупился Снифф. — Эй, ты чего?!  
  
Снусмумрик сгрёб его в охапку и вытащил из купальни.  
  
— Незачем выдумывать истории про друзей, Снифф. Хорошо, что Туу-Тикки тебе не поверила.  
  
Туу-Тикки проводила остальных и пожелала спокойной ночи, мышки убрали со стола и расстелили ей на лежаке матрас. Дни становились всё короче, листья начали желтеть. Совсем скоро Снусмумрик отправиться в странствие, а Муми-тролли и Снорки впадут в спячку. Только и останутся мышки и Крошка Мю. Туу-Тикки легла, укрылась пледом и стала думать. Сначала она думала о Сниффе, который за лето подрос, почти догнал Муми-тролля, только вот характер у него совсем испортился. А потом она стала думать о Лошади. Что если она правда вернётся, несчастная, злая и одинокая?   
  
  
  
— 2 —  
  
— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, — сказала Туу-Тикки грустному Муми-троллю. — Ты такой унылый, потому что Снусмумрик отправился путешествовать?  
  
— Ага, — Муми-тролль сел на край мостков и свесил лапки.  
  
— Не переживай, ведь он вернётся. А он взял с собой такую железную штуку, с которой лазают по горам?  
  
— Ледоруб? Нет, оставил. Сказал, что в горы не пойдёт, — последнее Муми-тролль произнёс с облегчением.  
  
— Можно я одолжу ледоруб, а? На всякий случай, а то знаешь... а вдруг она вернётся? Мне её, конечно, жалко, но себя жальче.   
  
— Ты про Лошадь? — навострил ушки Муми-тролль.  
  
— Про кого же ещё?   
  
— Ой!   
  
Муми-тролль обернулся и посмотрел на купальню. Она совсем не напоминала крепость, которая могла бы выдержать удары ледяных копыт. Да и Муми-дом тоже не замок.   
  
— Я не буду спать зимой, — сказал маленький тролль, — я останусь с тобой.   
  
— Эй! И я останусь с тобой!   
  
Это Крошка Мю незаметно подкралась и подслушивала разговор.  
  
— И вместе мы победим Лошадь! — заявил Муми-тролль.   
  
— Вообще-то, — заметила Мю, — хорошо бы и Сниффа взять на зимовку.   
  
— Снифф ещё маленький, — вступился Муми-тролль.  
  
— Как про всяких Лошадей сочинять, так не маленький!   
  
Муми-тролль понадеялся, что девчонки забудут о своей идее. Снифф же, когда услышал, распищался и заявил, что пожалуется Муми-родителям.   
  
— Наябедничаешь — водиться не буду, — Муми-тролль в досаде стегнул по полу хвостом, — а тебя и так не возьмут, потому что в купальне мало места.   
  
Приближался день, когда всё семейство собиралось за столом, чтобы наесться на зиму еловой хвои. Дом уже привели в порядок, мебель укрыли чехлами, Муми-мама убрала подальше всё опасное, режущее и бьющееся — на случай, если какому-нибудь предку вздумается опять поселиться у них зимой.   
  
— Мама, — Муми-тролль подёргал её за фартук, — помоги мне собрать вещи. Я не хочу впадать в спячку, я хочу остаться с Мю и Туу-Тикки.   
  
— Хорошо, дорогой!  
  
Муми-мама совсем не суетилась, но к сумеркам у её Муми-сына был собран рюкзак, а в купальне появились новые матрасы, одеяла и посуда.   
  
— В кладовке варенье, соленья — бери, если понадобится. У Мю есть санки — довезёте всё, что надо, до купальни.  
  
Растроганный Муми-тролль чмокнул маму в нос.   
  
В последний день мама накормила его оладьями, положила ещё гору с собой, Муми-тролль посидел за общим столом, задумчиво посасывая еловую иголку, потом пожелал каждому спокойных снов, взял мешок с оладьями, ключ — и покинул дом.   
  
  
  
— 3 —  
  
  
  
Ноябрь вышел весёлым: носились по лесу, набрали горы хвороста и забили им сарай в Муми-доме, насобирали шишек для растопки, просто гуляли и валялись в сухой пожухлой листве. Навестили соседей, проверили, как они готовятся к зиме. После прошлогодней стужи каждый старался утеплить норку, дупло или домик. В лесу уже не хватало дупел: все были забиты орехами. У Туу-Тикки погреб в лесу тоже ломился от запасов на зиму. Рыбку они ловили в речке — море беспокоилось и волновалось. Конечно, Туу-Тикки готовила не так вкусно, как Муми-мама, но тоже сытно. Впадать в спячку Муми-троллю совсем не хотелось: он укладывался каждый вечер на свой лежак, но каждое утро просыпался и бежал к ручью за водой.   
  
Шли дни, ночью всё чаще подмораживало. Муми-тролль заворожено смотрел на быстрый ручей сквозь прозрачный ледок, как сквозь слюдяное окошко, потом хлопал по нему лапкой и опускал ведёрко в воду. Несколько ледышек обязательно оказывались внутри, Муми-Тролль вылавливал одну и посасывал, пока возвращался к купальне.   
  
Потом задул злой ветер, и стало не до прогулок. Бухточку скалы защищали от штормов, но волны всё же заливали мостки. Лучше сидеть втроём у печки и рассказывать весёлые истории о лете. Мю и Туу-Тикки спали на одном лежаке, грелись — у них ведь не было шёрстки.   
  
Как-то ночью Муми-тролль проснулся и удивился, что не слышит шума волн и завывания ветра. И темно не было: он различал все предметы в купальне. Муми-тролль сел на лежаке и увидел, что окно наполовину запорошило снегом. Он постарался не запищать от радости, только вскинул вверх лапки и в восторге потряс кулачками. Осторожно спрыгнул на пол и подкрался к двери. На мокром настиле снег не залёживался, и дверь открылась легко. Всё кругом было белым-белым, только море оставалось чёрным, но спокойным.  
  
— Это первый снег, он растает, — послышался голос Туу-Тикки, которая тоже проснулась и высунула голову из-под одеяла.   
  
— Растает? Как жалко.  
  
— Потом новый выпадет. Но завтра можно поиграть в снежки. И ещё привезти на санках банку варенья из Муми-дома. Ложись спать, маленький тролль, в дверь дует.   
  
С утра они ушли к лесу, туда, где не было ветра, а только мягкий снег, и звенящие крики птиц в ветвях. Наигрались так, что стало жарко. Потом Муми-тролль и Туу-Тикки впряглись в санки, посадили на них Мю и побежали к дому. На крыльце тоже лежал снег. Пришлось слазить в сарай за лопатой и раскидать его. В доме было тихо и спокойно, и намного теплее, чем в купальне. Муми-тролль заглянул в комнаты к каждому, посмотрел на спящих, пошептал маме, что у него всё хорошо.  
  
— Не простудись, маленький тролль, — прошептала та во сне, — в шкафу лежат шарфы и жилетки.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Муми-тролль нашёл тёплые вещи и для себя, и для Туу-Тикки с Мю, и ещё для кого-то.  
  
— Странно, чей же это размер?   
  
Он почесал в затылке, но взял и для таинственного кого-то. Маме лучше знать, кому эти шарф и жилетка могут понадобиться. Ещё он нашёл в сундуке коврики, которыми давно уже не пользовались, и тоже прихватил с собой.  
  
— Мы уже думали: ты в спячку впал, — проворчала Мю, когда он появился на крыльце со своей поклажей.   
  
Банка с малиновым вареньем уже стояла на санках — ростом с саму Мю. Девчонки обрадовались шарфикам и жилеткам.  
  
— Пока что они ни к чему, — сказала Туу-Тикки, — но потом пригодятся. А коврики — это ты хорошо придумал, Муми-тролль. Постелим в купальне, и пол станет теплее.   
  
Надев жилетки и намотав на шеи шарфы, они посадили Мю в двух жилетках на гору ковриков в обнимку с банкой, привязали её лишним шарфиком, чтобы не свалилась, и понеслись бегом в сторону моря.   
  
— Ох, жарко! — засмеялся Муми-тролль, когда они вернулись к купальне.   
  
— Смотри, простудишься! — сказала Туу-Тикки. — Заходи в дом, у нас много дел.  
  
Коврики особенно понравились невидимым мышкам — они перестали отсиживаться в уголке и забегали по полу.   
  
— А вот этим длинным ковриком мы будем занавешивать дверь, если станет совсем холодно, — сказала Мю. — И всё-таки для кого эти шарф и жилетка?  
  
Она переглянулась с Туу-Тикки, и Муми-тролль сразу понял: у девчонок есть какая-то тайна.   
  
— 4 —  
  
— Завтра мы будем праздновать! — заявила Туу-Тикки с утра. — А сегодня приготовимся и украсим дом.   
  
— Что праздновать? — удивился Муми-тролль. — У кого-то день рождения? А почему я не знал?  
  
— Пожалуй, что и день рождения. Нового года, маленький тролль.  
  
— Правда? Ура! А как мы будем праздновать?  
  
— А вот увидишь. Только на Новый год принято дарить друг другу подарки, но ты ведь не знал, это первый твой праздник?  
  
— Нет-нет! У меня найдутся для вас подарки! Я только сбегаю домой!  
  
И Муми-тролль схватил санки и припустил со всех лапок по дорожке к дому. Первый снег, как и обещала Туу-тикки, растаял, но потом выпал вновь, вот только снежных дней было совсем немного, стояли лёгкие морозцы, и к дому проложили тропинку. Всякие лесные обитатели, кто не впал в спячку, радовались такой погоде и ходили друг к другу в гости.   
  
Муми-тролль оставил санки у крыльца и вошёл в спящий дом. У него было много вещей, которые он любил, но которыми бы с радостью поделился с друзьями. Он нашёл и коробки для подарков. В одну положил кораблик из коры, который сам сделал летом, — для Мю, а в другую — дудочку из камыша — для Туу-Тикки. Он нашёл в кладовке несколько фейерверков, флажки и фонарики — и тоже решил прихватить с собой. Только вот вернулся он к купальне совсем невесёлый.   
  
— Что с тобой? — спросила Мю.  
  
— Они там спят и не знают про Новый год, и подарков у них не будет.   
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Муми-тролль, — сказала Туу-Тикки.   
  
И они стали думать: если положить у каждой кровати еловую ветку, то она засохнет до весны и шишки раскроются от тепла. Мю предложила нарисовать открытки, но хотелось чего-то необычного.   
  
— Как начнётся отлив, возьми фонарь, Муми-тролль, и найди плоские камешки и ракушки. Только надень сапоги, — сказала Туу-Тикки.  
  
Так Муми-тролль и сделал: бродить по холодному песку, пусть и в сапогах, было не очень приятно, зато он нашёл брошенные домики раков-отшельников, и раковины побольше, и маленькие кусочки стекла, которые море сгладило со всех сторон, а ещё он нашёл плоские и ровные камни и таинственную бутылку, оплетённую лозой.   
  
— Вот так улов! — обрадовалась Туу-Тикки. — На этих камнях мы нарисуем смешные рожицы, а разноцветные гладкие стёклышки положи у кровати Фрёкен Снорк. Когда весной она отодвинет занавеску, солнце осветит их, и они заблестят. Раковинки отшельников подари маме — из них получится ожерелье. Вот эту раковину оставь для папы. Она хорошо будет смотреться на одной из его полок. Бутылку можно подарить Снорку, а внутрь засунуть рисунок — как будто это таинственное послание.   
  
— А Сниффу? — спросил Муми-тролль.   
  
— У тебя же несколько раковин.   
  
И Мю с Туу-Тикки опять переглянулись, как заговорщицы.   
  
До самой ночи они украшали купальню еловыми ветвями, гирляндами, фонариками и готовили подарки, а потом легли спать, вдыхая аромат хвои.   
  
Проснулись поздно, но и праздновать собирались, пока сил хватит. Муми-тролль отвёз домой подарки, разложил на тумбочках у кроватей, прихватил ещё пару банок варенья — вдруг придёт в гости кто-нибудь из соседей? Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что Туу-Тикки расчистила на берегу место для костра — она собиралась варить овощи для винегрета прямо в большом ведре, чтобы угощения хватило на всех жданных и нежданных.   
  
До чего же хлопотно встречать Новый год! Муми-тролль к вечеру совсем умаялся, но стали собираться гости. Пришла Филифьонка — та самая, у которой в прошлую зиму кто-то съел все комнатные цветы, — и принесла пирог и каштаны.  
  
— Как здорово! Нажарим! — обрадовалась Туу-Тикки.   
  
Пришли всякие зверьки и Мюмлины неспящие родичи, и каждый что-нибудь принёс. И не только угощение, но и лавки, и садовые столики, вытащенные из сараев, миски и ложки, кружки и бутылки с сидром. Одна не в меру щедрая Мохра привезла на санках целый бочонок квашеной капусты.   
  
Ох и весело встречать Новый год! Пусть даже лапки болят от плясок у костра. Зато подарки Муми-тролля понравились Мю и Туу-Тикки, а ему досталась шапочка с кисточкой, которую он натянул на голову, прикрыв одно ухо, — так она лучше держалась, и рисунок с Мамелюком — его Муми-тролль прикрепил над лежаком. Но когда кто-то из лесных обитателей заиграл на дудочке «Эй, зверятки, завяжите бантиком хвосты!», Муми-тролль прослезился, вспомнив о Фрёкен Снорк, которой нравилась эта песенка, и о Снусмумрике.   
  
— Ложись спать, маленький тролль, — сказала Туу-Тикки, — ты устал.  
  
— Нет, я хочу увидеть фейерверк!  
  
— Хорошо, только после фейерверка ложись спать!   
  
«Вот вредина, — подумал Муми-тролль, — меня даже мама так спать не отправляет. А Мю ещё меньше меня, и почему её никто не отошлёт в постель?»  
  
Он посмотрел на фейерверк, сидя на скамейке и пытаясь не навалиться сонно на какую-то зверушку, похожую на меховую шапку, а потом всё-таки поплёлся в купальню. Он слышал сквозь дрёму, как у костра пели протяжные песни, но вот гости начали расходиться по домам. Муми-тролль заснул совсем крепко и открыл глаза, когда солнце уже низко стояло над морем, чтобы вскоре вновь нырнуть за горизонт. Проснулся маленький тролль от чьего-то храпа под боком. Храп внезапно сменился причмокиванием. Муми-тролль пошевелился, приподнял край одеяла и увидел Сниффа. Тот был завёрнут в ещё одно, своё любимое лоскутное одеяло и сосал во сне кулачок.   
  
— Ай! — воскликнул Муми-тролль и упал с лежака на пол.  
  
И тут Снифф открыл глаза, вынул кулачок изо рта, огляделся и заревел.  
  
— 5 —  
  
На рёв Сниффа в купальню вбежали Туу-Тикки и Мю.  
  
— Ну, началось! — съязвила Мю.  
  
— Почему я тут?! Вы похитили меня! Я всё Муми-родителям расскажу! — выл Снифф не переставая. — И ты с ними заодно! — Он ткнул лапкой в сторону Муми-тролля.  
  
— Я ничего не знал!  
  
— Муми-тролль ничего не знал! — топнула ножкой Мю.  
  
— Ты не хочешь увидеть, как мы сразимся с Ледяной Лошадью? — спросила Туу-Тикки.  
  
— Какая лошадь? Не будет никакой лошади, я всё выдумал! Верните меня домой немедленно!  
  
— А сам дойти не можешь? Завернись в одеяло и топай себе — не заблудишься! — фыркнула Мю, подперев ручками бока и став похожей на маму Мюмлу.  
  
— А что я буду делать дома один? Все спят! Кто меня накормит? — возмутился Снифф.  
  
— Тогда тебе придётся пожить с нами.  
  
Снифф поныл для порядка, но что делать? Пришлось остаться в купальне. Конечно, он не отлынивал от общих дел и забот, боясь, что его отправят в Муми-дом, но при этом ворчал, насмешничал — словом, как мог мстил за своё похищение. Даже Муми-тролль, поначалу не одобрявший девчонок за глупую и злую шутку, наслушался Сниффа и поменял мнение, но только лишь в том, что незачем было тащить вредную зверушку в их приятную компанию.  
  
— И как вы собрались побеждать Лошадь? — расхрабрившись, подначивал Снифф. — Закидаете её снежками или шишками?  
  
Мю и Туу-Тикки хмурились, но держались.  
  
Впрочем, наглый маленький Снифф во сне, по ночам, которые уже с трудом можно было отличить от дня, дрожал и боялся. Ему снились страшные и непонятные вещи. Снилось, что за окном кто-то ходит и стучит копытами по насту. Снилось, что он сидит в доме, в тепле, и пишет в тетрадку истории про Лошадь, о том, какая она страшная и опасная. Слов он разглядеть не мог, зато ему рисовались целые картины, как наяву. Вот он подходит к окну и видит зеркальные глаза, которые смотрят на него. Лошадь разевает рот и почему-то начинает трубить.  
  
Снифф запищал и слетел с лежака на пол. Что такое? Где все? Купальня опустела, а снаружи и правда раздавался звук рожка. Снифф выбежал на мостки и увидел, что обитатели купальни встречают странного Хемуля: на лыжах, в шапке и шарфе, в полушубке и с рюкзаком за плечами. Рядом с ним прыгал и вилял хвостом пёс в колпачке с кисточкой.  
  
— А где крошка Саломея? — спрашивал Муми-тролль.  
  
— Со мной, — весело отвечал Хемуль.  
  
И тут рюкзак зашевелился. Снифф подумал, что крошка крошке рознь, и спрятался в купальне. Но вскоре вся компания с шумом и гамом ввалилась следом.  
  
— А ты кто? — спросил Хемуль.  
  
— Я Снифф.  
  
— В прошлый раз я тебя не видел, маленький зверёк Снифф.  
  
— Я вовсе не маленький! И в прошлый раз я спал, как всякий нормальный сын Шнырька и Зверушки Сос!  
  
Хемуль только рассмеялся, а Снифф обиделся и забился в уголок у шкафчика. Гость поставил рюкзак на стол, и оттуда вылезла крошка-малявка с длинными, до самых пят волосами.  
  
— Привет, Саломея! — радостно воскликнул Муми-тролль.  
  
— Привет, — засмущалась крошка и спрятала нос в воротник овчинной шубки.  
  
— Мы как раз собирались готовить завтрак, — сообщила Мю.  
  
— Завтрак — это хорошо! — одобрил Хемуль.  
  
— Я за водой, — сказал Муми-тролль. — Юнк, пойдёшь со мной?  
  
Пёс обрадовался и залаял на всю купальню.  
  
— А чего это Юнк? — вдруг пискнул Снифф. — А почему не я?  
  
— Так идите втроём, — промолвила Туу-Тикки. — Нас теперь вон сколько, и воды понадобится для ухи больше.  
  
До самого ручья Снифф вёл себя хорошо, слушал рассказы Юнка о путешествиях, о высоких горах, о чужих лесах, где живут странные и незнакомые существа. Об огромных домах людей, построенных из толстых стволов деревьев. Об одной человеческой девочке, которая хотела, чтобы Юнк остался с ней.  
  
— Люди очень большие! Волки по сравнению с ними — всё равно что я по сравнению с Хемулем.  
  
— Девочка, наверное, поменьше? — предположил Снифф. — Но всё равно страшная?  
  
— Девочка была красивая, — Юнк повесил хвост, — и ещё она гладила меня по голове и чесала за ушами. Но я не мог остаться с ней, потому что Хемуль мой друг.  
  
Набрав воды, они пошли назад. Вёдра несли Муми-тролль и Снифф, а Юнк в зубах ведро удержать не мог, он смирно шёл рядом и развлекал разговорами. Туу-Тикки наварила ухи на всю компанию, которая еле уместилась в купальне, так что кое-кому пришлось забраться с мисками на лежаки.  
  
— Как поживаете? — начал расспросы Хемуль. — Муми-троллю, смотрю, понравилось не спать. Вот и Снифф, наверное, наслушался рассказов, тоже решил посмотреть, какая из себя зима?  
  
Снифф что-то возмущённо пропищал, а Мю незаметно погрозила ему ложкой.  
  
— Мы ждём Ледяную Лошадь, — сказал Муми-тролль.  
  
— Это что за зверь? — удивился Хемуль.  
  
Все, кроме внезапно замолчавшего Сниффа, наперебой принялись рассказывать.  
  
— Ах, вот оно что! Саломея, помнишь таинственные следы, которые мы видели?  
  
Крошка покивала головой.  
  
— Море ещё не замёрзло, и ваша Лошадь, кажется, пошла в обход. У самого подножия гор нам попались отпечатки копыт. Мы ещё думали, что оленю и лосю следы не подходят. Правда, Юнк?  
  
— Точно, гав! И все следы пахнут, а эти ничем не пахли.  
  
Все разом заговорили, перебивая друг друга, и всё чаще поглядывали на Сниффа, а тот сидел в своём уголке в обнимку с миской и думал: «Убегу домой, спрячусь! Только вы меня и видели».  
  
— Я всё-таки не понял: почему вы боитесь Лошади? — спросил Хемуль.  
  
— А зачем она вернулась? — пискнула Мю. — Она побывала у Ледяной Девы. Мы больше не можем доверять Лошади.  
  
— Ледяная Дева не злая вообще-то, — сказал Хемуль. — Просто она другая, она не понимает, что живые существа не переносят такой холод.  
  
— Она как Морра, — сказал Муми-тролль, — только красивая.  
  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. И Морру, несомненно, нужно остерегаться.  
  
— Значит, и Лошадь тоже! — заявила Мю.  
  
— Послушайте, — сказал Хемуль, — завтра или послезавтра выпадет снег, идёт оттепель. Лошадь до морозов к вам не доберётся, а пока её нет, давайте построим вокруг купальни крепость, огородим её с трёх сторон.  
  
—Точно! — хлопнула по столу Туу-Тикки. — Я Лошадь тоже лепила до морозов, а потом облила её водой, и она стала твёрдой, как камень.  
  
— Вода тоже станет твёрдой, как камень, и Лошадь подойдёт к купальне со стороны моря, — буркнул Снифф из угла.  
  
— Правильно говоришь, — ответил Хемуль. — А мы положим на льду кучи хвороста и подожжём их. Лошадь не пойдёт через огонь, а если лёд станет непрочным — так это даже лучше. В стене мы оставим маленький лаз, куда Лошади не протиснуться, можем даже повесить наверх верёвочную лестницу.  
  
— В доме есть такая, — сказал Муми-тролль.  
  
— Как только снег выпадет, примемся за работу.  
  
— Едой надо запастись, — напомнил Снифф.  
  
— Само собой, — сказала Туу-тикки. — Наловим побольше рыбы и закоптим, картошку и другие овощи перетащим за ограду, привезём из дома побольше варенья. Не пропадём. Зато нас ожидает большое и опасное приключение!  
  
Мышки-невидимки заиграли на флейтах воинственный марш, и Хемуль с Туу-тикки запели песню, каждый прибавляя по строчке. Они стучали в такт по столу черенками ложек.  
  
—Мы построим высокую стену!  
  
Выше купальни сложим мы стену.  
  
Морозы придут, они нам помогут:  
  
Снег в прочный лёд превратят.  
  
Эй, Лошадь, берегись!  
  
Мы знаем, что ты бродишь в горах.  
  
Приходи же, страшная Лошадь,  
  
Мы тебя победим, мы тебя не боимся!  
  
В прошлую зиму этот странный Хемуль ужасно всех раздражал, мало кто соглашался присоединиться к нему в развлечениях и зимних забавах. Муми-тролль до сих пор с дрожью в лапках вспоминал лыжи и горки. А может, дело было не в Хемуле, а в нём? И в других гостях дома, напуганных стужей? Им только и хотелось, что спрятаться и не высовывать носа наружу. А Хемуль ничуть не ужасный, он просто взрослый. Муми-папа тоже взрослый, но иногда и ему нравятся приключения. И маме тоже. А Муми-тролль всё-таки их сын.  
  
  
— 6 —   
  
— Снифф, принеси лопату! Снифф, возьми санки и привези из дома банку варенья! Снифф, не путайся под ногами! СНИФФ!  
  
Бедный маленький Снифф проклинал тот вечер, когда он вздумал рассказать байку про Ледяную Лошадь. Ну конечно, эти ненормальные ничуть её не боятся, им просто приключений захотелось! Соседей пригласили, крепость строят, катают огромные шары из снега — в два раза больше Сниффа, один ряд ограды уже возвели, оставили только узкий проход. Хемуль весь такой важный, распоряжается, даже чертёж крепости намалевал угольком на стене купальни. А его, несчастного, сделали зверьком на побегушках. И ездового пса Юнка не дали: строительство важнее. А ничего, если снега навалило столько, что он, пробираясь до дома, вязнет в нём по самое брюшко? А ничего, что все банки варенья в доме размером почти с него? Снифф даже попытался разбудить Муми-родителей, но те спали очень крепко: папа только храпел в ответ, а мама пробормотала «Ах, бедняжка мой!» и повернулась на другой бок. В другие спальни Снифф сунуться не решился: девчонок в купальне и так хватает, а Снорк — ещё больший зануда, чем Хемуль.   
  
Утешался Снифф тем, что привёз из дома тетрадку и карандаш и втайне сочинял страшные рассказы про Лошадь.   
  
Выглядело это так:

 

Злиться-то Снифф злился, а всё-таки крепость ему нравилась. Тесниться строители не стали и уже натащили за ограду вязанки хвороста, чтобы, когда море замёрзнет и Лошадь сунется в обход, разложить их на льду и поджечь. Туу-Тикки крепость не строила, а занималась припасами, и наготовила их столько, что можно было выдержать осаду целого табуна Ледяных Лошадей.   
  
Второй ярус снежной стены давался с трудом. Шары еле вкатывали по доске, да ещё поддерживали с другой стороны, чтобы не свалились.   
  
— А давайте воткнём по самому верху большие сосульки! — предложила Крошка Мю. — Будет самая настоящая крепость.  
  
— Отличная мысль, — одобрил Хемуль. — Надевайте со Сниффом рукавицы, берите вёдра и проверьте карнизы в Муми-доме, а если там сосулек мало, то их можно поискать у входа в пещеру на берегу.   
  
Это был худший день в жизни маленького Сниффа! Особенно когда сосульки искали на карнизах Муми-дома. Нет, Мю сама лезла по лестнице к окнам и срывала особенно длинные сосульки, но Снифф должен был собирать их внизу, вытаскивая из сугробов, куда они падали. Один раз он зазевался, и огромная сосулька, словно пика, вошла в снег совсем рядом с его хвостиком.  
  
— Эй, осторожнее! — крикнул Снифф. — Я тебе не Лошадь!  
  
Мю противно захихикала.   
  
Отвезя на санках вёдра, заполненные сосульками, в крепость, они отправились вдоль берега моря к пещере.   
  
«Это моя пещера, — думал Снифф, — моя!»  
  
С ними увязался Юнк, крутился вокруг и только мешал. Называется, пёсика отпустили отдохнуть. Да на нём ещё возить и возить снежные комья!   
  
При другом настроении прогулка до пещеры Сниффу даже понравилась бы. Всё вокруг было белым-белым, дул влажный ветер, пахло снегом — если снег вообще может пахнуть.   
  
— А как мы узнаем, что приближаются морозы? — Снифф задал вопрос, который давно не давал ему покоя.  
  
— Я скажу, когда закончится оттепель, — прогавкал Юнк. — Я чувствую перемену погоды.  
  
«Тоже мне, барометр нашёлся», — проворчал про себя Снифф.  
  
Мю помалкивала. Снифф со злорадством понял, что малышка устала, пока лазила за сосульками.   
  
— Крошка Мю, садись на санки, я тебя повезу, — услужливо помахал хвостом Юнк, а Снифф скривил мордочку.  
  
— Не надо, Юнк, — Мю потрепала подросшего за год пса по холке, — ты и так много работаешь, тебе ещё ведро с сосульками обратно везти.  
  
Но Юнк понял её иначе.  
  
— Я вас обоих довезу, вы лёгкие.  
  
— Ещё уронишь по дороге, — проворчал Снифф.  
  
Юнк повесил уши.  
  
— Какой же ты вредный, — Мю ткнула Сниффа локтем в бок. — Не обращай на него внимания, Юнк. Хорошая собачка.   
  
Так они брели вдоль берега, пока не подошли к пещере, и тут у всех рты открылись от изумления.  
  
Даже Мю ахнула от восторга.  
  
— Как здорово! — воскликнула она. — Жалко такое ломать.  
  
Вход в пещеру наполовину завалило, снег свешивался карнизами с камней, и каждый такой карниз украшали сосульки — от больших до самых маленьких, а чуть глубже на чёрных камнях выросли ледяные кристаллы.  
  
— Наверное, так выглядит дворец Ледяной Девы. Правда, Снифф? — неожиданно миролюбиво спросила Мю.  
  
Снифф фыркнул себе под нос и решительно проложил себе проход через сугроб. Он вошёл в пещеру и тут же пробежал по холодному песку в центр зала — туда, где в каменном потолке зияло отверстие.   
  
— Ах, — прошептал Снифф, глядя на длинные, ровные сосульки, которые свешивались вниз, словно хрустальная люстра в Муми-доме. Только под отверстием образовался небольшой снежный бархан, а песок вокруг оставался нетронутым. Снифф опустился на коленки и потрогал его — холодный, но всё же это был песок. Снифф вспомнил о лете и загрустил.   
  
Мю и Юнк пробрались следом в пещеру и заворожённо уставились на ледяную люстру.   
  
— Мы их не тронем, нет-нет, — сказала Мю. — Нам хватит и тех, что над входом.  
  
— Их тоже жалко, — отозвался Снифф, пересыпавший песок из ладошки в ладошку.  
  
— Не жалей. Они всё равно упадут под тяжестью и разобьются на куски. Мы их собьём, а после морозов опять наступит оттепель, солнце станет выходить всё чаще и светить всё дольше, и нарастут новые сосульки. Мы тогда все вместе придём любоваться на них.   
  
Снифф уставился на Мю. Что это с ней? Может, заболела? Уж очень подозрительно она добрая.  
  
— Пошли сосульки собирать! — заявил он, но когда они выбрались наружу, почесал в затылке. — Только вот как?  
  
— Сейчас покажу.  
  
Мю слепила снежок, прицелилась и запустила им в сосульку. Та сорвалась и мягко воткнулась в снег.  
  
— Ага! Видел? И не разбилась!  
  
Оказывается, работать бывает весело. У Сниффа хорошо получалось сбивать сосульки, снежки он бросал метко, а Юнк скакал вокруг и лаял от восторга.  
  
Нагрузив ведро, они отправились в обратный путь, чувствуя, что ужасно проголодались.  
  
— А почему нельзя спрятаться в пещере? — спросил пёс.  
  
— Потому что в морозы там станет ужасно холодно, — ответила Мю. — Конечно, можно разложить костёр, но его не хватит, чтобы согреть такую большую пещеру. А в купальне тесно, и печка есть, и мы надышим тепло.   
  
Снифф должен был признать, что день удался. Когда они вернулись к купальне, то увидели, что часть стены уже утыкана сосульками: они воинственно топорщились, глядя остриями в хмурое полутёмное небо.   
  
Туу-тикки тут же потащила их в купальню, накормила горячей ухой, пощупала каждому лоб — совсем как Муми-мама, убедилась, что никто не простыл, и велела отдыхать. Мю забралась с Крошкой Саломеей под одеяло, и девчонки принялись о чём-то шептаться и хихикать. А Снифф тихонько достал свою тетрадочку и накарябал на чистом листе:

 — 7 —  
  
— Нет, вы все почитайте, чего он про нас понаписал! — кричала Мю, забравшись на стол и размахивая тетрадкой Сниффа.  
  
Тот подпрыгивал и тщетно пытался вырвать дневник из цепких ручек воровки. Обитатели купальни сгрудились у двери и растеряно наблюдали эту сцену.  
  
— Отдай! Отдай, вредина! — ревел Снифф.  
  
— Пусть, пусть все почитают!  
  
— Мю, отдай ему тетрадь! — крикнул Муми-тролль.  
  
— Ещё чего!  
  
И тут Хемуль протиснулся внутрь, подошёл к столу и забрал у Мю тетрадку.  
  
— Держи, Снифф...  
  
Тот схватил дневник, прижал к себе, посмотрел в сторону двери, где сгрудились остальные, и взгляд заметался. Но быстро сообразив, что делать, он открыл дверку в полу и юркнул туда, благо сейчас на море был отлив.   
  
—Куда ты?! — Муми-тролль кинулся следом, но Хемуль его удержал.   
  
— Оставь, Сниффу нужно побыть одному. Он побежал домой, я уверен: ведь уже ударили морозы.   
  
А морозы и впрямь ещё как ударили. Юнк предупредил заранее, крепость полили водой из ручья, передавая друг другу по цепочке вёдра, после чего соседей угостили чаем с вареньем, и те разошлись по домам — готовиться к стуже. А для оставшейся в купальне компании потянулись дни ожидания. На улицу выскакивали только по великой нужде, сидели в тесной комнатушке, где было, пожалуй, жарко, но при этом смертельно скучно — даже у Хемуля закончились истории о путешествиях, или он приберёг несколько на потом, а пока решил не надоедать. Вот тогда Мю и обратила внимание, что Снифф карябает что-то в тетрадке, улучила момент и выкрала её, чтобы подсмотреть.  
  
— Нашли за кого заступаться! — возмущалась она теперь. — Он про нас сочиняет всякое, а вы!  
  
— Нельзя читать чужой дневник, — наставительно промолвил Хемуль, — и не надо обижаться на Сниффа, ему просто одиноко.  
  
— Ничего себе одиноко! А мы?  
  
— Одно другому не мешает. У тебя вот есть Туу-Тикки. Ты и с остальными дружишь, но больше всего — с ней. У Муми-тролля есть Снусмумрик. И фрёкен Снорк. У Снорка... — Хемуль задумался.  
  
— У него, пожалуй, есть Муми-папа, — заметил Муми-тролль. — Хотя бы когда нужно что-то вычислять.   
  
— Тебе виднее. Но кто есть у Сниффа? Есть ли у него кто-то особенный?  
  
— Да он вредина, ему никто особенный не нужен! — фыркнула Мю.  
  
— Каждому нужен кто-то особенный, — сказала Туу-Тикки, которая до этого момента не вмешивалась в перепалку, а сидела в стороне и пожёвывала мундштук трубочки.   
  
Мю только пожала плечами, но покосилась на не в меру проницательного Хемуля.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Муми-тролль, — сказал тот,— Снифф немного побудет один, а потом мы с Юнком его вернём.  
  
— А если он уйдёт из дома?  
  
— Тогда мы отыщем его по следам, но я не думаю, что он уйдёт на мороз. Тем более — навстречу Лошади.   
  
А Снифф тем временем сооружал себе тёплую одежду из старых носков и тряпичного коврика. В коврике он прорезал дырки, сунул туда передние лапы, а носки привязал к задним лапам бечёвками. Он еле нашёл дорогу к дому, ведь солнце уже почти не вставало из-за горизонта, и потом долго отогревался в подвале у печи, где тлел торф. Снифф положил в мешок сухари, взял немного крупы, хотя не был уверен, что сможет сварить кашу. Запихнул в мешок котелок и ложку, но совершенно забыл про соль. Обычно в поход вещи собирала Муми-мама, да и путешественником он был никудышным — вот и сейчас не знал, куда податься. В глубине души он надеялся, что его скоро найдут, когда убедятся, что в доме его нет.   
  
Снифф уже стоял на крыльце, когда вспомнил, что забыл спички. Хлопнул себя лапкой по лбу и побежал на кухню. А потом подумал: как же он будет пробираться в темноте? Пришлось лезть в кладовку и искать фонарь. Наконец Снифф почувствовал себя полностью экипированным для похода и вышел на крыльцо. Поначалу, отогревшийся в доме, он не почувствовал особого холода и бодро потрусил по дорожке до калитки, а потом вдоль забора в сторону леса, освещая себе путь фонарём. Как только он очутился среди деревьев, тьма сгустилась. Хорошо, что фонарь освещал тропинку, которая, как Снифф помнил, вела к отдалённому хуторку, где жило семейство Мохр. Они отличались сварливостью, но к их дому прилепился сарайчик, где вполне можно было укрыться и отдохнуть. Снифф старался не отвлекаться на разные мысли и внимательно следил за тем, чтобы не сойти с тропы.   
  
Тем временем в купальне Муми-тролль всё больше нервничал, то и дело выскакивал на мостки, смотрел вверх: звёзды как алмазные гвозди впились в чёрное небо, мороз крепчал, а сонливость подсказывала, что сейчас уже глубокая ночь. Не выдержав, Муми-тролль стащил с лежака одеяло, завернулся в него и, несмотря на уговоры Хемуля, побежал в дом. Чутьё довело его безошибочно до распахнутой калитки, и Муми-тролль обрадовался, что Снифф наверняка отсиживается где-нибудь в тёплом уголке. Но в доме никого не было, кроме спящих членов Муми-семейства. Маленький тролль поискал в подвале, в кладовке — и тут заметил, что на полке нет папиного фонаря. Дрожь пронизала его до самого кончика хвоста: Снифф ушёл в ночь, на мороз! Один!   
  
Муми-тролль выбежал из дома, скатился по ступенькам, кинул на скользкую тропинку одеяло и съехал на нём вниз.  
  
— Снифф пропал! — закричал он, врываясь в купальню.  
  
— Что ты кричишь?! — взвизгнула Мю, слетев с лежака на пол.   
  
— Искать надо! Спасать!   
  
Он заметался по купальне, и тут его поймал Хемуль, так что Муми-тролль даже повисел немного в воздухе и подрыгал всеми четырьмя лапками, пока не успокоился.  
  
— Туу-Тикки, налей ему чая, — попросил Хемуль, — а то простынет. А я пойду искать нашего сочинителя.   
  
Он тепло оделся, взял лыжи и, свистнув Юнка, ушёл в ночную темень.  
  
  
  
Снифф устал. Он всё шёл и шёл, а хуторок не показывался. Тропинка была на месте — вот она, хорошо утоптана. Снифф прибавил хода, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Хотя фонарь сносно освещал путь, казалось, что тьма вокруг стала ещё плотнее и зловещее. Деревья обступали со всех сторон, растопыривали голые сучья, цеплялись за старенький коврик на плечах. Внезапно Снифф остановился: заметил впереди что-то огромное и чёрное — ещё чернее, чем темень в лесу. Он приподнял фонарь, но свет не только не помогал, а даже мешал разглядеть, что это за махина там высится. Снифф сделал робкий шажок, ещё один — махина оставалась на месте и не двигалась. Тогда он побежал и внезапно выскочил из леса, оказавшись у подножия скалы — фонарь осветил покрытые инеем камни. Как же так? Он заблудился, он вышел вовсе не к хутору, а к горам. И сколько же прошло времени с тех пор, как он покинул дом? Перепугавшись, Снифф сделал то, что всегда делал в подобных ситуациях, — заревел белугой.   
  
Он так громко плакал, что не сразу услышал...  
  
Топ-топ... топ-топ... К нему приближался кто-то тяжёлый, но шаги звучали не в такт, будто этот Кто-то шёл и спотыкался. Шерсть на Сниффе встала дыбом, он перестал реветь, тут же икнул — и закрыл рот лапкой. Топ-топ... шаги звучали слева — Снифф попятился, когда увидел, что от силуэта скалы отделился ещё один, и в свете фонаря что-то заблестело очень высоко.  
  
«О покровитель всех троллей! Кто это?» — подумал бедняга Снифф.  
  
Два кругляшка блестели всё ярче, чем ближе подходил к нему Кто-то, — и совсем не так, как светятся в темноте глаза кошек или хищников, в этих кругляшках отражался фонарь в трясущихся лапках. Из тени внезапно высунулась огромная уродливая голова с зеркалами вместо глаз.   
  
Снифф завизжал и кинулся обратно в лес. Лапы как будто налились свинцом, и он бросил мешок с пожитками. Бежать стало легче. Снифф то и дело останавливался, чтобы отдышаться, и слышал, как в глубине леса топают по насту ледяные копыта Лошади, и наст хрустит и проваливается под её весом. Снифф метнулся вбок, прочь с тропы, надеясь, что его маленький вес наст выдержит. Когда он выдумывал историю о Лошади, он представлял ту красивым скакуном, белым, блестящим (Снифф не видел ни льда, ни снега, но знал, что они белые и блестят на солнце), но он не думал, что Лошадь окажется таким страшилищем.   
  
Он бежал и задыхался, и уже не прислушивался к стуку копыт, петлял между деревьями, выскочил на маленькую прогалину, споткнулся и упал. Фонарь выскользнул из лап, стукнулся о торчащий из-под снега корень. Масло разлилось, и загорелись сухие стебли репейника. Снифф отполз на четвереньках от огня и стал забрасывать его снегом. Он больше боялся привлечь ярким светом Лошадь, чем остаться в темноте. Но когда последний язычок пламени с шипением погас, Снифф понял, что не помнит, в какую сторону бежал.  
  
— Помогите! — завопил он что есть мочи.  
  
И вдруг откуда-то издалека ему ответил собачий лай.  
  
— Юнк! Я здесь!  
  
Снифф бросился в ту сторону, едва не стукнулся лбом о ствол дерева, но постепенно его глаза привыкли к темноте, а пёс лаял, не умолкая, и тем самым указывал путь.   
  
— Юнк!  
  
Лай приближался, и Снифф прибавил ходу. Его подгоняла не только надежда на скорое спасение, но и стук копыт где-то вдалеке. Лошадь услышала лай и теперь знала, в какую сторону идти. Снифф последний раз споткнулся о корень, вскочил, потирая нос, и тут же опять свалился на снег, потому что Юнк, налетев на него, повалил навзничь и вылизал мордочку горячим языком. В другое время Снифф бы принялся отплёвываться, а сейчас он вне себя от счастья обхватил пса за шею, а потом его подняли вверх сильные руки, и он уткнулся носом в мягкий толстый живот под тёплой курткой.   
  
— Глупый, глупый Снифф, — заворчал Хемуль, а сам принялся ощупывать — лапы цели ли? не обморожен ли нос?   
  
— Там Лошадь, надо бежать! — придя в себя, Снифф потянул Хемуля за рукав.   
  
— Лошадь, говоришь? Тогда пойдём. Лыжи я оставил на краю леса. Юнк, след!  
  
И они побежали за псом, пока не вышли на пригорок. Хемуль взял широченные лыжи, прислоненные к дереву, и положил одну на снег.  
  
— С горы вы спуститесь так. Юнк, садись сюда, а ты, Снифф, — за ним, и держись крепче.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я на своих двоих спущусь. Давай, Снифф! Лошадь пока в лесу плутает, а вы успеете предупредить Туу-Тикки, и та подожжёт хворост на льду. Не бойтесь, со мной ничего не случится. Давайте, малыши! Сели? Вперёд!  
  
Хемуль толкнул лыжу, и Снифф с Юнком понеслись вниз с горы. Ветер свистел в ушах, пёс засунул лапы в крепление и прочно упёрся ими, а Снифф обхватил его сзади и уткнулся мордой в собачий загривок. Внезапно что-то задело его голову, и он от неожиданности чуть не свалился в снег, а это шапочку Юнка снесло ветром. Лыжа вылетела на тропинку до купальни, Снифф зажмурился, а Юнк чуть отклонился в сторону, и лыжа выровняла ход.   
  
— Ты просто монстр! — крикнул Снифф.  
  
— Не дрейфь! — смешливо пролаял Юнк.   
  
Они летели всё быстрее, как по льду, и вот уже показалась купальня внизу, и...  
  
— Мы врежемся!  
  
— Падай, Снифф!  
  
Тот разжал лапы и повалился на снег, за ним и пёс, а лыжа и правда врезалась в ледяную стену, и нос её треснул. Юнк залаял и нырнул в оставленный лаз, а за ним, кряхтя, полез Снифф.   
  
— Лошадь идёт! — пролаял пёс выбежавшим на мостки жильцам купальни. — Хемуль велел поджигать хворост.  
  
Это спасло Сниффа от вопросов и нотаций, только Муми-тролль подбежал к нему и неожиданно сжал в пухлых мягких лапках, да Мю отвесила подзатыльник. А Туу-Тикки без лишних разговоров кинулась выполнять распоряжение Хемуля.   
  
И вот на льду запылали костры, а друзья подставили к стене лестницу и отправили Муми-тролля высматривать Хемуля.   
  
— Идёт? — пищала Мю.  
  
— Нет ещё, не идёт.  
  
— Снифф, ты точно видел Лошадь? — начинала приставать Мю.  
  
— Точно, — стуча зубами от холода и страха, отвечал тот.   
  
— Хемуль идёт? — опять принималась кричать Мю.  
  
— Нет! — Муми-тролль уже охрип.   
  
Мю уселась на снег и неожиданно заревела.  
  
— Всё! Его съела Лошадь!   
  
— Не говори глупостей! — буркнула Туу-Тикки. — Лошади не едят Хемулей.   
  
— Значит, она затоптала его своими копытами!  
  
— Вон он бежит! — неожиданно крикнул Муми-тролль и перебросил на ту сторону верёвочную лестницу, крепко схваченную ледяными стенами.   
  
Хемуль, переваливаясь, нёсся по тропинке к купальне. Он расстегнул куртку, шарф его почти размотался. Муми-тролль не сразу понял, почему тот так спешит, но постоянно оглядывается на бегу. Но тут он посмотрел на горку и увидел Лошадь. Странно, в прошлом году он Лошадь уже видел. Та, конечно, вышла довольно уродливой, но Муми-тролль успел к ней привыкнуть, пока она неподвижно стояла рядом с купальней. И когда Лошадь ожила и ускакала по льду с Бельчонком на спине, он не успел испугаться, потому что горевал.   
  
А теперь Муми-тролль смотрел на Лошадь и ужасался. За год её ледяное тело посерело, грива облысела, из метёлки хвоста торчали одинокие прутики. Лошадь шла иноходью, то есть она ставила попеременно то две левые, то две правые ноги. Она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и напоминала деревянных игрушечных бычков, которые спускаются вниз по дощечке. Лошадь не пошла по тропинке, она увязала ногами в снегу, пробивая наст, но зато не падала и не скользила.  
  
«Лошадь умная», — подумал с ужасом Муми-тролль.   
  
Хемуль, задыхаясь, подбежал к стене.  
  
— Лестницу перекинули, вот молодцы! — И он полез вверх.  
  
Муми-тролль, наоборот, спустился вниз и передвинул деревянную лестницу, чтобы Хемулю было удобнее спускаться.  
  
— Уффф... спасибо. — Хемуль сел на снег и привалился к стене крепости. — Знаешь, Туу-Тикки, снеговики это, конечно, забавно, ну лучше пусть весной они тают.   
  
— Да я уж сама пожалела, что слепила Лошадь, — кивнула Туу-Тикки. — Что делать-то будем?  
  
— Ждать. Она попытается пробиться через стену, но у неё не получится: мы построили на совесть. Тогда Лошадь попробует обойти купальню — растает или провалится в воду, или мы просто возьмём её измором. Еды у нас хватит, а морозы не будут длиться вечно. Пошли-ка все греться.  
  
Но недоверчивая Мю решила всё-таки проверить, точно ли Лошадь приближается, точно ли это та самая, которую слепила Туу-Тикки. Она влезла на лестницу и посмотрела на горку, но никого там не заметила.   
  
— Эй, она, кажется, ушла...   
  
И тут взгляд Мю опустился вниз, она завизжала и упала с лестницы на руки Хемулю.   
  
Лошадь стояла под стенами крепости и таращила вверх зеркала глаз.   
  
  
  
— 8 —   
  
В купальне можно было задохнуться: в печке горел уголь, за стенами полыхали костры на льду. А в стену крепости монотонно били копыта Лошади.   
  
— Может, хоть дверь приоткроем, а? — попросил Снифф. — Ну хоть щёлочку сделайте! Хоть люк в полу откройте.   
  
— Люк — это мысль, — ответила Туу-Тикки.  
  
Она напустила немного свежего воздуха в купальню.   
  
— Как ей не надоест бить по стене? Она ведь так ноги себе переломает, — ворчала Мю. — Какая глупая Лошадь. Точно проклятая.   
  
— А пойду-ка я посмотрю, — расхрабрился вдруг Снифф.  
  
— Я тебе посмотрю! — пискнула Мю и дала ему второй со времени его возвращения подзатыльник, но Снифф не обиделся.   
  
Он полез под лежак, постелил на пол коврик и привычно засунул лапу в тайник под половицей, но потом вспомнил, что его дневник остался в Муми-доме. Но привычка что-то писать не давала покоя. Снифф полез к печке и нашёл на полу уголёк.  
  
— Да что ты копошишься всё? — возмутилась Мю.  
  
— Не приставай к нему! — вдруг раздался голосок Саломеи из рюкзака Хемуля. — Чего ты всё время к Сниффу цепляешься?   
  
Мю открыла рот, но внезапно закрыла и не стала спорить.   
  
Снифф опять заполз под лежак. Грохот за стенами купальни уже отдавался болью в голове. Нельзя же бесконечно прятаться в тесном домишке. Снифф посмотрел на уголёк и нацарапал на половицах: «Лошыдь харошия!»   
  
Половицы под ним слегка подрагивали.   
  
— Я больше не могу, я немного постою на улице. Правда, со мной ничего не случится! — заныл Снифф.  
  
— Сходи, только с мостков не спускайся, — согласился Хемуль.   
  
— Я под мостками того... ямку вырою.  
  
Девчонки захихикали, а Снифф, довольный, что всех надул, высунул наружу сначала нос, а потом вышел на скользкие доски и закрыл дверь.   
  
Зрелище ему открылось зловещее: длинная чёрная тень от купальни тянулась по снегу до самой ледяной стены и даже немного наползла на неё.  
  
Лошадь всё не унималась и стучала копытами.  
  
«Она умная, а мы дураки, — подумал Снифф, — лёд ведь растает, костры погаснут, а Лошадь может и по холодной воде добраться до домика. Это нам глубоко, а ей по шею будет».  
  
Он робко пошёл вперёд по мосткам, потом нырнул под них и, обогнув сваю, пополз к стене, прячась в тени.   
  
— Эй, чего тебе надо? — пискнул он в лаз.   
  
Стук прекратился. Снифф тихонько выглянул наружу. Лошадь стояла себе спокойно, но она не могла опустить голову низко, а только покачивалась из стороны в сторону, и вид имела скорее унылый и заброшенный, чем страшный.   
  
— Ты хочешь нас съесть?   
  
Лошадь не умела говорить, но при слове «съесть» она замотала головой.   
  
— А что ты хочешь?   
  
Лошадь задрала голову вверх.   
  
Снифф ничего не понял, опять укрылся за стеной, но подумал, что переговоры со страшной гостьей лучше вести так, чтобы смотреть на неё сверху, и залез по верёвочной лестнице к сосулькам, торчащим вдоль стены.   
  
— Так что ты хочешь?   
  
Лошадь подняла голову, помотала метёлкой. Зря Туу-Тикки вставила ей вместо глаз зеркала, а не угольки или камешки. Снифф видел только своё отражение, и даже не мог понять, смотрит Лошадь на него или просто на стену.   
  
— До чего ты странная. Если я выйду к тебе, ты мне ничего плохого не сделаешь? Точно?   
  
Снифф опирался на одну из сосулек, и та вдруг обломилась и упала вниз. Лошадь неожиданно смешно затопала копытами и попыталась сосульку поднять, но у неё не получалось: шея не сгибалась достаточно сильно. Рот Сниффа даже приоткрылся т изумления.   
  
— Эй, слезай сейчас же! — раздался позади голос Туу-Тикки.  
  
«Ага, как же — вот сейчас и слезу».  
  
Снифф спустился по лестнице, но лишь затем, чтоб выскочить через лаз на ту сторону.  
  
Он робко подошёл к Лошади, посмотрел в зеркала и увидел маленького несчастного зверька, закутанного в коврик. Он поднял сосульку и протянул её Лошади.  
  
— Хочешь?   
  
Ледяной рот приоткрылся, но Снифф не испугался, увидев ещё и две ледяные пластины, которые заменяли зубы. Лошадь осторожно взяла сосульку за кончик — совсем как морковку — и захрумкала ею.   
  
Сниффу стало вдруг грустно, и он заплакал — не так, как обычно, когда хотел покапризничать или боялся чего-то. Он заплакал от жалости.   
  
— Ты там живой? — шепнула Мю, выглядывая из лаза, а голова Туу-Тикки уже торчала над стеной.   
  
— Она голоооодная!   
  
— Ты чего? Ты ревёшь, что ли? — Мю кинулась к Сниффу. — Не реви! Перестань! — И сама заревела.  
  
Лошадь перестала жевать и удивлённо на них уставилась. А наверху Туу-Тикки уже принялась отламывать сосульки.   
  
  
  
— 9 —  
  
Серое небо вот-вот собиралось высыпать на Муми-дол очередную порцию снега. Солнце с каждым днём всё выше поднималось над горизонтом. В крепостной стене пробили дыру, и Лошадь теперь жила у купальни — накормленная сосульками, с новой метлой хвоста и чистой гривой из мочала. Зеркала Туу-Тикки заменила тёмными морскими камешками, и Лошадь теперь смотрела на всех почти живыми глазами. Туу-Тикки поскребла ей спину, чтобы не скользила, постелила на неё коврик, и Лошадь катала всю компанию по очереди. Она не уставала и готова была бегать по берегу резвой иноходью хоть весь день.   
  
Один только Хемуль ходил мрачный, глядя на Сниффа, который, радостно сопя, тащил любимой Лошадке сосульки, кормил и что-то нежно ей ворковал, пока Мю не видела.   
  
Туу-Тикки подошла к Хемулю как-то, ткнула локтём в бок и вопросительно вздёрнула подбородок.  
  
— Ты чего?   
  
— Море скоро вскроется. Лошади пора бы уходить, — ответил Хемуль.  
  
— Ой, правда.   
  
Но все попытки Туу-Тикки объяснить Лошади, что ей время бежать на Север, не увенчались успехом. Умная Лошадь в одночасье превратилась в непонятливую скотинку.   
  
— Ты чего пристаёшь к моей Лошади? — не выдержал Снифф, наблюдая за манёврами Туу-Тикки.  
  
Та не возразила на вопиющее заявление, а только печально посмотрела на маленького зверька.  
  
— Скоро весна, Лошади надо уходить, а она не хочет.   
  
Глаза Сниффа расширились от испуга.  
  
— Скоро?   
  
— Да, время быстро летит. Вспомни, как часто теперь идёт снег, понюхай воздух — он становится влажным. Скоро март, а когда лёд на заливе начнёт трескаться...  
  
Но Снифф недослушал и побежал на берег, где прогуливалась Лошадь. При виде его она задрала вверх метёлку и встопорщила мочалку гривы.   
  
— Ты должна уйти! — закричал Снифф.   
  
Лошадь удивлённо наклонила голову набок.  
  
— Пожалуйста! Я не хочу, чтобы ты растаяла!  
  
Камешки глаз смотрели без всякого выражения, но грубо слепленная голова опустилась ниже.  
  
Снифф погладил ледяную морду, потом посмотрел на свою лапку — шерсть была мокрой.   
  
— Видишь? Пожалуйста, уходи, а следующей зимой возвращайся. Я не буду спать, дождусь тебя, и нам будет опять весело. — Он обнял Лошадь за шею. — Я приготовлю тебе много-много сосулек.   
  
Он стоял так долго, пока не замёрз, потом разжал лапы. Лошадь мотнула головой и пошла в лес. Расстроенный Снифф отправился в купальню, лёг на своё место носом к стенке и заныл. К вечеру у него начался жар, и Туу-Тикки с санками побежала в дом в поисках малинового варенья. Все следующие дни жизнь в купальне вертелась вокруг больного, и даже Мю изо всех сил ему угождала. Лошадь больше не показывалась, и все успокоились, решив, что она ушла.  
  
Подули ветры, тучи долго не задерживались на небе, лёд в заливе треснул, и хотя Снифф пошёл на поправку, Туу-Тикки пока не разрешала ему гулять. Остальные тоже старались не оставлять его надолго одного.   
  
— Ничего, скоро ветра улягутся, выглянет солнце, и снег начнёт таять, — рассказывал Муми-тролль, — ты не представляешь, сколько интересного сможешь увидеть каждый день. А потом проснутся родители, и Снорки, и Снусмумрик вернётся.  
  
— Я расскажу ему про Лошадь, — сказал Снифф, — а он придумает песню.  
  
И вот пришла весна. Лес ожил, началась генеральная уборка в купальне и работа по разрушению крепости. Снег раскидывали лопатами, а на следующий день он уже превращался в воду, которую впитывал песок. Здоровый и счастливый, Снифф работал вместе со всеми, играл с Юнком в «пёсик, принеси палочку» и, кажется, не тосковал по Лошади. В один из солнечных дней он решил проверить свой грот. Подбегая по сырому песочку к скалам, он увидел, что влажные камни ярко блестят на солнце, как отполированные.  
  
«Мусор надо убрать на пляже, — подумал Снифф, — сколько всего волнами нанесло».  
  
Он подбежал к входу в пещеру и заглянул внутрь. Солнечный свет бил в дыру на каменном потолке, и Снифф удивился, что внизу, на песке, так много снега. Он подошёл к снежной кучке и тут всплеснул лапками и сел на песок. Он даже заплакать не мог, глядя на торчащую из грязного снега метёлку, мочалку и два камешка.   
  
— Какая же ты глупая, моя Лошадь, — прошептал он, — почему ты не ушла?   
  
Вскоре его нашёл Юнк, подкрался, понюхал снег и убежал. Снифф даже не обратил на него внимание. Потом пришёл Хемуль и сел рядом.   
  
— Не горюй, — сказал он, — она вернётся.   
  
— Как она может вернуться? — обиделся Снифф.  
  
Ему показалось, что Хемуль держит его за маленького дурачка.  
  
— Туу-Тикки слепит её опять. Лошадь стала водой, вода зимой станет снегом, выпадет на землю. Ты споёшь для Лошади правильную песню, и тогда она тебя узнает. Это ведь ты придумал её историю.   
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что так и будет?   
  
— Клянусь тебе, — серьёзно ответил Хемуль.  
  
— Я заберу камешки, — сказал Снифф, — а хвост и гриву мы сделаем ей ещё лучше. Помоги мне выкопать ямку на пляже, я хочу зарыть туда метёлку и мочало.   
  
Так они и сделали. Подошли остальные и встали тихонько неподалёку. Даже Мю молчала, только глаза у неё стали большими, как блюдца, в которые всклень налили воды. Туу-Тикки закрутила ручку шарманки, а Снифф запел — то есть он забормотал себе под нос, потому что петь громко стеснялся:  
  
— Если посадить в землю семечко,  
  
Вырастет дерево.  
  
Я посадил твой хвостик и гриву,  
  
Чтобы ты выросла зимой опять.  
  
Возвращайся, милая Лошадь,  
  
Тебе не придётся прибегать с морозами,  
  
Мы слепим тебя раньше,  
  
И ты будешь крепнуть с каждым днём.  
  
Ты будешь большая и красивая.  
  
Мы положим тебе на спину новый коврик,  
  
И когда ноги твои окрепнут,  
  
Мы опять будем кататься вместе.  
  
Возвращайся, милая Лошадь.  
  
Я буду тебя ждать.


End file.
